


His sign of purpose.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it time for him to leave the stage now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His sign of purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> A Ren-centric monologue after I rewatched his route and the anime's last episode.

He wanted to be useful for Aoba.

When asked for directions, Ren start up the GPS map to recommend the best route.

When asked for advice about Mizuki’s situation, Ren gave him the best suggestion based on past, stored data that’ll result in the highest chance of success.

However he himself is very much aware how his small body has so many limitations.

Old model…

Slow operating system…

Fragile and vulnerable system to attacks…

Looking down at his own paw, he could only run beside Aoba at his heels.

Ren couldn’t give Aoba a new home like Noiz.

Ren couldn’t protect Aoba like Mink.

Ren couldn’t give love and warmth like Clear.

And he surely can’t hug Aoba with both arms like Koujaku.

How else can he be of use to Aoba?

What are these strange emotions of inferiority and jealousy?

Is he not merely an Allmate incapable of human emotions?

Well… Ren has decided since long ago, if his existence is a threat to Aoba’s state of mind stability…

He shall disappear.

Ren will do something… like causing a minor harm to Aoba so that he’d reject him.

With that rejection, with Aoba… hating him… Ren will cease to exist. 

It’s the best solution, after all once he’s gone, the Allmate will resume to its’ default settings. Aoba should still be able to use it for GPS map inquiry and personal use.

So it’s fine, everything will be fine.

For Aoba, Ren will do anything. Even if it meant he disappear from the boy’s life.

—-

————

————————-

END?


End file.
